poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximals
Arising from the ashes of the Great War, the Maximals are the descendants of the Autobots, controlling Cybertron under the Pax Cybertronia. Trivia * Maximal Members *Optimus Primal - (Leader) *Rhinox - (Sub-Commander) *Rattrap - (Demolitions Expert) *Cheetor - (Jungle Patrol Scout) *Dinobot - (Combat Specialist) *Tigatron - (Reconnaissance) *Airazor - (Air Reconnaissance) *Jetfire - (Air Guardian) *Silverbolt - (Aerial Assault and Reconnaissance) *Blackarachnia - (Combat Specialist/Saboteur) *Depth Charge - (Water Security Officer) *Tigerhawk - (Vok Emissary) *Roadkill (Combat Reconnaissance) *Waverider - (Sea Warrior) *Warpath - (Desert Combat) *Cosmos - (Sky Warrior) *Gears - (Rainforest Patrol) *Seaspray - (Underwater Reconnaissance) *Star Saber - (Ocean Reconnaissance) *Tracks - (Sky Reconnaissance) *Powerglide - (Crow Panther Valley specialist) *Blindmole - (Underground Reconnaissance) *Hound - (Gunner) *Catilla - (Jungle Enforcer Tigatron's Cousin) *Flyfight - (Inventor) *Bumblebeast - (Guardian of Bee Grasslands) *Crosshairs - (Member of the Stampy's Operational Superbotss S.O.S.) *Chamaximal - (He who mixes up words) *Jazz - (Member of Team Heinrad) *Ratchet - (The so-called "Manatee Medic") *Badgerdigger - (Studies) * Brawn - (Gunner) *Drift - (Former Predacon Deadlock) *Topspin - (Wrecker) *Roadbuster - (Wrecker) *Anteatron - (Wrecker) *Hippopotamax - (Wrecker) *Trailbreaker - (Breaker of the Fourth Wall) * Deepsheep - (Sniper) *Armordillo - (Desert Combat) *B'Boom - (Guerrilla Warfare) *Bonecrusher - (Infantry) *Claw Jaw - (Underwater Attack) *Cybershark - (Tracker) *Grimlock - (Attack Trooper) *Grizzly-1 - (Warrior) *K-9 - (Security Officer) *Magnaboss - (Combiner; separates into Maximal Elders) *Prowl - (Maximal Elder) *Ironhide - (Maximal Elder) *Silverbolt (Magnaboss) - (Maximal Elder) *Packrat (Thief) *Polar Claw - (Infantry Commander) *Razorbeast - (Infantry) *Snarl - (Covert Attack) *Wolfang - (Infantry) *Icebird - (Mutant Commander) *Poison Bite - (Special Operations) *Razor Claw - (Warrior) *Soundwave - (Warrior) *Air Hammer - (Aerial Reconnaissance) *Bantor - (Jungle Warrior) *Noctorro - (Melee Combat) *Torca - (Infantry General) *Jawbreaker - (Close Combat Specialist) *Night Glider - (Intelligence Officer) *Optimus Minor - (Infiltration) *Prowl II - (Military Strategist) *Ramulus - (Scout) *Sonar - (Aerial Reconnaissance) *Stinkbomb - (Psychological Warfare) *Lio Convoy - (Supreme Commander) *Apache - (Sub-Commander) *Bighorn - (Shock Trooper) *Tasmanian Kid - (Diversionary Tactician) *Diver - (Field Defense) *Scuba - (Marine Operations) *Ikard - (Space Reconnaissance) * Sideswipe - () * Sunstreaker - () * Whirl - () * Grapple - () * Dragon Brothers - () * Windcharger - () * Otterbot - () * Leadfoot (BW) - () * Springer (BW) - () * Omega Supreme (BW) - () * Sky Lynx - () * Turtlefire - () * Skids - () * Mudflap - () * Beachcomber - () * Dolphinus - () * Huffer - () * Pipes - () * Chef Pirano - (formerly Predacon Chef Predacus) * Quickmix - () * Pincher - () * Blurr - () * Mirage - () * Goatron - () * Crower - () * Cockle - () * Peacemaker - () * Rack 'n' Ruin - () * Hoist - () * Blaster - () * Oxhoof - () * Roostertron the Rockstar - () * Wheeljack - () * Thundercamel - () * Pitbull Alpha Maxitroopers - () * Bulldog Beta Maxitroopers - () * Doberman Gamma Maxitroopers - () * Wheelie - () * Axepig - () * Perceptor (BW) -() * Smokescreen - () * Bluestreak - () * Elita-1 (BW) - () * Alpha Trion - () * Punch & a Predacon Counterpunch *Magnaboss (Beast Wars II) - (Combiner; separates into Magnaboss Squad) *Lio Junior - (Warrior) *Santon - (Medic) *Skywarp - (Aerial Instructor) *Bigmos - (Leader) *Tonbot - (Secret Operations) *Mantis - (Frontline Combat) *Powerhug - (Martial Arts Master) *Drill Nuts - (Underground Engineer) *Scissor Boy - (Strategist) *Tripledacus - (Combiner; separates into Jointron Bros.) *DJ - (Sonic Operative) *Motorarm - (Warrior) *Gimlet - (Polar Operative) *Big Convoy - (Commander) *Longrack - (Sub-Commander) *Cohrada - (Ground Assault) *Stampy - (Reconnaissance) *Break - (Polar Operative) *Heinrad - (Dimensional Warrior) *Mach Kick - (Courier) *Rockbuster - (Guerrilla Fighter) *Randy - (Stormtrooper) *Sharp Edge - (Deep Sea Assault) *Bump - (Scientist) *Survive - (Military Strategist) *Star Upper - (Boxer) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Robots Category:Autobots Category:Machine Category:Animals Category:Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Groups Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes